


An Oddity Such As Mine.

by Decafinator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Egg Laying, Inflation, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decafinator/pseuds/Decafinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee needs a host to lay eggs in... and Equius is, as his matesprite, perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Oddity Such As Mine.

Your palms sweat as you stood in front of your matesprite's hive. You were going to knock... but you realized that with your incredible STRENGTH it would have broken the door.

You message Gamzee on pesterchum and tell him that you are outside. Some footsteps could be heard from inside before the door swung open and there Gamzee was.

"HeY ThErE My rEdEsT HeArT"

"D--> Hello, Highb100d."

"MaN DoNt aLl uP AnD CaLl mE ThAt sHiT JuSt gAmZeE"

You freeze for a moment but then nod. "D--> My apologies, Hig- Gamzee"

He smiled and stepped back to let me in. I walked in and awkwardly held my arms out so he could hug me, as he always does.

He wrapped me in a giant hug, in which I gently hugged back. I felt a large bump on Gamzee's midsection. I opened my mouth to inquire but he interupted me.

"IlL TeLl yOu iN A MiNuTe... AlL RiGht?"

"D--> Alright Gamzee..."

____ A FEW MINUTES LATER _____ (Tell me you heard the Spongebob narrator!)

　

"D--> ..."

"D--> Eggs?"

Gamzee nodded. "EgGs"

I sat there for a few moments. "... KaNsIs tOlD Me tHaT I GoTtA PuT ThEm iN A MoThErFuCkEr tO MaKe tHeM TrOlLs..."

I began perspiring worst. "D--> I can be the host... If you would like..."

"EqUbRo yOu dOnT GoTta-"

I interupted him "D--> I would be very proud to hold your eggs, Gamzee."

I lied down on his platform, taking off my glasses and putting them on the nightstand. I went into a submissive position and waited for him.

Gamzee crawled atop of me and began our first pailing session with making out.

I made a small gasp as he began grinding our seeths together. As our tongues intertwined I grinded back.

Our bulges sought freedom to tangle with one another. Gamzee kicked off his sleep pants and his underwear before kicking them both on the ground. He then carefully removed my shorts, tights, and undergarments.

Our bulges tangled together and we both grinded against each other blissfully. Gog, why is this feel so good?! I gave a small moan which made Gamzee smile and work harder to please me. I made a small whimpering sound when he separated and did not come back. I looked down to see him untangling our bulges. I looked at how huge he is and shuddered.

"D--> Gamzee... How is that going to fit inside me..."

He nuzzled my face, "JuSt gEt yOuR WiCkEd cHiLl oN AnD ItLl fIt"

I relaxed the best I could as he lined his bulge up with my soaked nook.

He entered my nook, his bulge lashing from side to side and making me feel utterly blissful. I moaned quite loudly as I stretched slowly around him.

When I felt his bulge at my geneblatter I accidentally ripped the sheets from the sudden pain. Gamzee let me adjust for a minute. "EqUbRo... I GoTta gEt iN ThErE...sO MoThErFuCkInG BrAcE YoUrSeLf"

I grabbed the sheets a bit tighter as Gamzee pulled out nearly all of his bulge before slamming right back in and against my geneblatter. This continued until he was able to slip past the barrier. He wiped away a few tears, which I was not aware I had shed...

He continued on, showering me with kisses and praises. "WeRe aLmOsT ThErE SwEeTeSt hEaRt."

I finally felt his hips flushed to mine. Gamzee stayed still until all of the pain disappeared and all I could feel was pleasure. I bucked my hips to tell him I was ready, not trusting my voice. He set a nice slow pace at first, which I quickly tired of. My moans got louder as he went faster. I felt a coil tighten in my stomach and it finally burst when he hit my sweet spot. Gamzee let me ride out my orgasm, thrusting quite slowly the entire time.

My nook was oversensitive and I cried out as I felt him lodge his knot firmly in my nook. I felt Gamzee's bulge get larger from the first egg. I breathed heavily as I felt it travel up his bulge and deposit inside me. My second orgasm crept up on me by the third egg. The world faded to white for a while. It must have helped get more eggs out, because when I came back I felt at least ten more eggs inside me.

Gamzee at this point stopped thrusting and let his muscles do the work. He finally finished with about twenty more and me orgasming once more, then again I lost count after my orgasm.

Gamzee's knot shrunk eventually and he exited before helping me sit up and cuddling with me, rubbing my newly rounded stomach. I purred as he rubbed any andall cramps out.

"D--> Thank you, Matesprite. Red for you."

"FiFtY ShAdEs oF ReD FoR YoU ToO."

He nuzzled me gently before I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
